


Snowflakes

by Baska_Premium



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 07:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17862914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baska_Premium/pseuds/Baska_Premium





	Snowflakes

The Yellow Diamond court is seen as the most military of the Diamond authority and for good reason. After the death of Pink, Yellow poured what little emotion left she showed into making all the gems under her rule more brutally efficient in their planetary takeovers. Most gems cohere to the strict regulations in place, with a few rule breakers here and there, and the gems that ‘correct’ these those who step out of line and enforce these guidelines are the Agates. Agates are not the most liked people around but most understand that they’re doing the job they were made for, however not all agates are formed equally. 

Polkadot Agate governs over a rather meager troop of quartz soldiers, at least comparatively to the size of any other, and, to the best of her abilities, rather poorly. Being shy, unassertive and clumsy Polkadot harbours little to no traits that is desired of an Agate, staining her records with failure after failure. It doesn’t help that while her back is turned many other gems laugh and mock her, drawing attention to the large, stain-like brown rings that pattern her body.  
These are the comments Polkadot Agate hates the most.  
If they were only bringing up her actions she could do something to change them; her skin she was stuck with.   
If she were stronger, more intimidating she would be able to simply drown the voices out or shut them up completely. She was, however, no Jasper.  
Any other gem with a track record like hers would have been long since shattered, an Agate, however, is less easy to replace and it’s simply easier to assign another gem to help them than use resources growing and training a new one. This how Jet, a coal gem unassigned to any specific court, entered Polkadot’s life.

Some uncoloured crystals that are uncovered are taken under the Diamond Authority to be used and assigned jobs that are less specific, that other more specialised gems would waste their time on. This instills a very broad skill set within these uncoloured workers that makes them far more adaptable than say the intellectual Zircons or metal minded Bismuths. Coalcut gems are far and few seen among the ranks of Homeworld as they are judged and rated as soon as they see light, most being tossed aside or worse shattered, making Jet both very lucky and very singular minded being one of a kind almost everywhere she was sent.  
When Jet was assigned to help an Agate through therapy, it was clear that if she couldn’t get through to this poor gem it would mean the end for them. Little could have prepared her for the troubles that Polkadot laid at her, least of all how their regular meetings would affect her own life.

The first time Jet set her eyes on the miserable Commander she could only feel pity as she was handed off by another alternatively coloured Agate.  
“Good luck reforming this one” chuckled the teal bully, pushing Polkadot forward with an exaggerated slap to her back making her stumble into Jet’s arms. “Careful she doesn’t end up cracking your coal” she warned as she turned round and effectively washed her hands of Polkadot.   
At the mention of this Polk’s face grimaced as looked down to the floor.

Pulling her back to her full height, Jet let out a heaved sigh “Right, I’m assuming from that rude introduction that you must be Polkadot Agate?”

“So-Sorry for landing into you” Polkadot began, starting with her usual string of apologies. “I don’t usua-”

“No, no” Jet interrupted, “That was all that ass Agate’s doing, you have yet to prove yourself.” Smiling down into Polkadot’s worried face, Jet turned to walk down the hallway, “Please, follow me and we can start our first session.”


End file.
